Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to delivery of items to a customer. In particular, examples of the present invention relate to an approach for facilitating the same day delivery of items from a store to a customer.
Background
Many customers desire to order items online and have these items delivered to their home instead of going to a store to purchase the items. Modern supermarkets or super centers sell a significant variety of items, including groceries, home goods, automotive goods, sporting goods, etc. Many of these companies also maintain an online retail environment. It can, however, be difficult to deliver goods such as perishable goods in a timely en economic manner while simultaneously meeting customer expectations regarding a delivery schedule.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.